Shameless
by Kandis-renea
Summary: James is a tease, who loves turning Kendall on. But Kendall can only be pushed so far, before he can't take it anymore and forces people to leave in order to get what he wants. Smut. Previously on Big Time One Shots.


**Shameless**

**Summary: Previously on ****_Big Time One _****Shots. James is a tease, who loves turning Kendall on. But Kendall can only be pushed so far, before he can't take it anymore and forces people to leave in order to get what he wants.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Kames**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable, which sadly includes BTR.**

**A/N: ****Here ya go! :D**

Kendall hated when these days came around. Because really. He never seemed to be able to control himself. And the fact that James knew about the nonexistent self control of Kendall's, just made the day a whole lot worse. Especially since they were supposed to be doing interviews all day, for the next three hours. But James just had to – fucking _had _to – wear those tight ass jeans, that showed off his ass so well. And the worst part of the whole situation was that James had taken off his shirt; which happened to have been hiding the washboard abs that Kendall wanted so badly to lick at the moment.

Kendall tried his hardest not to drool when James bent over – James' ass facing Kendall in the most teasing way – to pick up the random fly away piece of paper. But that hadn't been the hardest part of the day – and that was saying a lot. No. The hardest part of the day was that James wouldn't step out of Kendall's personal space for more than a minute, so Kendall could take a deep, very much needed breathe. And that had been quite normal between the two of them lately, but today it wasn't helping anything. Because Kendall was horny as fuck, and really. James was the only thing to blame for that.

The thing that James loved doing the most when Kendall was this horny and they couldn't do anything about it – or rather they could do other things, but James loved watching the blond squirm – was lightly brushing up against Kendall's body, to get that shiver that ran throughout Kendall's body, before making his erection painfully harder. Even the lightest of brushes would bring out a moan from the back of Kendall's throat, that he had to bite down on his bottom lip – almost drawing blood every time – to stop it from slipping through to draw attention to himself. And every time that happened just smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to the blond.

The thing Kendall hated the most about it, though, was James' tongue. God, that tongue. James would slip his tongue between his lips to lick his lips, and Kendall would practically go weak in the knees just thinking about all the things that he wanted James to do with that tongue. And really, James knew exactly what he was doing; and it made him smile a little bigger, knowing that everything that he was doing turned the blond on even more than he was before.

And when they were told that the interview was over, Kendall all but screamed in relief that he was going to get what he had wanted all day. He'd get the pretty boy to himself, even if it was rushed and definitely not what either boy had really wanted. But instead of pulling James away from the group of people that surrounded them all day, he was dragged into a room where they were followed by Logan and Carlos. So, Kendall knew that nothing was going to happen until later that night.

Kendall thought that James would lighten up with the teasing, but he was not that lucky. Instead of joining Kendall, Logan, and Carlos on the couch, James opted for leaning across the back of the couch; which made sure that the breath coming out of his mouth every time he talked and breathed hit the back of Kendall's neck. And that just made everything worse for said blond.

It had only gotten worse they had reached the tour bus to get some rest.

James had taken the liberty of sitting down on Kendall's lap and resting his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. It wasn't that much out of the ordinary for the two. But James had made it his mission in life to tease the blond until his breaking point, which was why James made sure to touch Kendall is all the right ways that made Kendall dizzy and aching for more than just the touches. Sometimes those touches would be pushed a little bit more; hands going underneath the blond's t-shirt or James' hips pushing down with the right amount of pressure to send Kendall into planning his own death by fucking him right then and there. But of course, Kendall didn't do that. Not with Logan and Carlos being loud and obnoxious in front of them on the floor.

But that was James' goal – pushing Kendall to his breaking point – and Kendall knew that. When Kendall got horny like this, though, he got mad; and when he was mad, he was sexy. Or. Well, sexier than normal, and James' loved putting him in these situations that made him sexy. Which was why James had no plan of fulfilling Kendall's wishes, by letting the blond get what he wanted. James was going to push the blond for as long as it took, and if it was sooner that James hoped… Well, let's just say, James wasn't going to give in. which was mean; yes. But there was literally nothing hotter that a pissed off, horny Kendall Knight.

"Who wants to play a game of Castle Smashers?" Carlos asked, jumping off of the floor and heading towards the back of the bus.

Kendall was the first to refuse – not that he hated the game, he just needed to get his little problem fixed before he felt the need to kill James for his teasing.

James, though, was happy to agree to playing the game. He had wanted to prolong this for as long as he could, and this was the best opportunity to do just that. And that had earned himself a glare from the blond that scared him a little.

Logan agreed quickly after James, and Kendall was more than a little upset that all three of his best friends were ditching him for some stupid video game. Logan and Carlos were the first ones to head towards the back of the bus, which had left Kendall and James alone. But before James had the time to ditch Kendall, he was already being pushed up against the tour bus door that Kendall shut mere seconds before. Kendall didn't give James time to push him off, by grabbing James' wrists and pinning them above his head. He quickly attacked James with a rough kiss.

Not waiting for permission, Kendall quickly slipped his tongue into James mouth. James wasn't about to deny Kendall permission though anyways, and his hands instinctively found Kendall's hips before pulling their bodies together. Kendall let out a moan and while pulling back, bit James' bottom lip.

"You're gonna take care of this right now," Kendall growled out, while pushing his pelvis hard into James'. "Or I'm gonna do it myself."

James smirked before quickly reversing their positions; Kendall suddenly being the one pushed up against the door.

"Babe," James laughed, palming Kendall through his jeans barley using any pressure. "We both know that you wouldn't take care of it yourself."

He started sucking on the pulse point of Kendall's neck, earning a quickened breath and a couple moans. He could feel himself getting turned on by the sounds that Kendall was making.

"You want me?" James asked huskily, his breath quickly hitting Kendall's ear. "You want me to fuck you?"

Kendall nodded his furiously and let out a whine, getting all the more turned on by the words that James used and by the way that their bodies were pressed together.

And suddenly, all of it was gone. The heat, the contact, the breath hitting his ear, everything. Gone.

"See ya later, babe." James winked, heading towards the back of the tour bus to join the other two.

Kendall wanted to cry. He was confused and horny and just – fuck. He wanted to cry so badly. He wanted James to come back, talk dirty to him again, and fuck him into this door. Or the couch. Whichever seemed good in the moment.

Was that so bad?

XxX

"Get out," Kendall said, ushering the two confused friends of the couch and out of the tour bus.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Get out!" Kendall repeated himself, slightly feeling like a hormonal teenage girl. "Right now."

"No way!" Carlos said, "This is our tour bus too, you know."

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, "Well, unless you wanna watch James fuck my brains out, I suggest you leave." Kendall growled out, throwing the tour bus door open and holding his arm out, to show them the way out.

James was giggling from his place on the sofa, but to Kendall this was anything but a joke. He was mad and horny and just wanted to be fucked.

"Ugh," Logan groaned, "Can't you two keep it in your pants for one night?"

"No," Came Kendall's sharp reply, before shoving them out of the door. Once he slammed the door shut, he started ripping off his shirt. He threw the clothing item onto the floor and practically ran towards the couch that James was sitting on. He straddled the pretty boys hips and smashed their lips together. His tongue was quick to claim dominance, while James was struggling to regain dominance which was usually his.

Somewhere between the mass of tongues and teeth, James managed to pull back to gain oxygen back to his lungs. With a little giggle, James moved his mouth to Kendall's neck and licked the skin.

"Someone's eager today," he murmured and Kendall growled in return.

"You're such a fucking tease." Kendall muttered, his eyes rolling back into his as James nipped at his earlobe.

James chuckled and sucked at Kendall's pulse point.

Realizing that they were moving way too slow, he slid off James' lap and fell between his parted legs. His hands made quick work of James zipper and was soon pushing both James' jeans and boxers down past his knees. Kendall grinned at the sight of James' erection.

He flashed a smile towards James, who shuddered as Kendall took him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and James's hips bucked up, making Kendall take him deeper. Kendall's hand was gripping tightly at the back of James' cock as his mouth worked over the head; James was in bliss.

Kendall's tongue worked perfectly, swirling around the tip of James' cock making James thrust up into Kendall's mouth again.

"Kendall," James moaned out as he gripped said boys hair tightly. He tugged on Kendall's hair, gesturing for the boy to kiss him.

When Kendall pulled off with a pop, he grinned and crawled back up to straddle James' hips. This time, James was the one in control and quickly thrust his tongue into Kendall's mouth, sucking on Kendall's tongue and biting on his bottom lip.

Kendall broke the kiss, stood up and scrambled to get rid of his t-shirt, jeans, and boxers. James quickly got rid of his own shirt, while watching Kendall undress with dark eyes. It was hard to resist the temptation to touch himself, while watching, but he managed somehow.

Soon enough, Kendall was back on top of him, the friction between their erections was dizzying and head-swaying. Their tongues were battling fiercely again, and Kendall lifted himself up enough to guide James' cock to his entrance.

James barely had time to utter out the word 'lube' against Kendall's swollen lips before Kendall lowered himself on James' cock.

"Don't fucking care." Kendall grunted out.

James stopped arguing as his dick was suddenly surrounded by the heat of Kendall, and he quickly threw his head back against the couch with a groan. Kendall pressed his lips against James' neck while he waited to get used to the intrusion. He quickly began to lick and suck on the neck, earning a sting of whimpers and moans from James.

He eventually removed his mouth from James neck and started moving up and down James' length. James' hands immediately went out and grabbed Kendall's hips, guiding Kendall up and down as their pace quickened.

"Ngh, that good babe?" Kendall asked, pushing down onto James' cock with a particularly hard thrust that had both of them shamelessly moaning.

"So good," James moaned out, letting his hips thrust up, hitting Kendall's prostate.

"Fuck!" Kendall moaned, throwing his head back while he continued to ride James roughly. "I can't," he gasped out. He wasn't done yet – far from it, actually – but he was growing weak from going up and down.

Quickly pulling out, James switched their positions so that way Kendall was laying down on the couch, his legs wrapped around James waist. James started up a rhythm again with a grunt. Putting his hands on either side of Kendall's head, he quickly caught Kendall's lips in a sloppy but still passionate kiss, and Kendall kissed back with what little energy that he had left.

"James," He moaned out, needing release.

"Tell me what you want, babe." James whispered huskily against Kendall ear. He quickly caught the earlobe in between his teeth while he continued to slam into Kendall's prostate.

"Shit!" Kendall groaned, throwing his head back against the couch violently. "Just get me off, please"

With a smirk, James gripped his length tightly, his thumb teasing the head. Kendall was moaning like a slut now and started rocking up into James' hand. They were both getting closer to their release with each second that passed.

James was the first to let go and after a particularly hard thrust to Kendall's prostate, he came inside of him, moaning out a string of profanities and biting on Kendall's collarbone. James' thrusts slowed down while the hand that he had on Kendall's cock never loosened or lost speed, and soon Kendall was coming too, whimpering and kissing James passionately.

The kiss lasted long after both of them came down from their highs, and when they eventually broke apart, James collapsed on top of the blond. They both were breathing hard and blessed out. James' hand found Kendall's and he linked their fingers together lazily. He lifted his head and gave a soft kiss to Kendall.

"We need to have angry sex more often." James decided, grinning up at Kendall.

"Amen," Kendall agreed, wrapping his free hand around James' waist and closing his eye. Soon they both were fast asleep.


End file.
